My Night On The Town
by Tia.Maria.K
Summary: I walked to my window just in time to see the Indian come to life and purr to the end of my street with my boyfriend riding it.
1. Come with me

One more night of sitting in isolation to add to the list. I've waited for weeks now just to hear the soft purring from Rob's Indian and what do I get a big fat nothing! I mean don't get me wrong, it's good to have space between us and all, but he's my boyfriend! Shouldn't we atleast see each other once in two weeks? That's right, i've waited two weeks just for him. I know he has a job and has to take care of his new business, but can't he put in a little bit of time for his girlfriend? As I was sitting on my window ledge pondering all these thoughts, I heard it. The mild and almost whispered purr of the jet black Indian that i've been so eager to hear. Followed by the sound of tiny little rocks hitting my window.

At first I thought I was dreaming and nearly fell asleep thinking so, but then I heard his tough but gentle voice whispering my name and I knew that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Jess! Jess I know your not sleeping," Rob called out to me after parking his cherried-out Indian on the far end of the road.

"What! You do realize I have things to do tomorrow and that I do need sleep," I said with a little bit of over-used anger and grumpiness.

"Jess, I'm sorry for not coming around for so long and I-". I cut him off there.

"That's right. You should be sorry! I am after all your girlfriend and I do believe that guys shouldn't treat their girlfriends like dirt!" He gave me a sad and grim look.

"I don't treat you like dirt. I've been planning something for you but obviously you don't want it now." He knew that I wanted to knwo what it is now. That's why he said it in the first place. He wanted me to come down so that he could show me something that i'm sure I couldn't live without no matter how much I tried. "Please come down. I miss you." He made a show of looking like a sad little puppy dog that I couldn't refuse.

"Fine, I'll be down in five minutes." I threw on a pair of jeans and a black Muse T-Shirt, then ran down the stairs, but stopped at the last step to make sure that no one saw me coming down the stairs. I was safe.

As soon as I got on to the porch, Rob envoloped me with a hug. I returned the hug with cautiousness. He's never done that before...I'm usually the one who has to break the thin layer of ice between us. Hmmm. Talk about being strange.

"Jess, this is going to take longer than five minutes. Will you come with me?," Rob said with a hint of panic for if I said no.

I smiled," Okay... Not like I actually _have_ to do anything tomorrow..."

He smiled right back and told me to get on the motorcycle. Excitment ran through as I remembered the hours we sat on this thing riding from here to Chick's Biker Bar. and to find all those missing kids. My brain quite functioning there. I was scared. I hadn't felt scared for weeks since my 'visions' had stopped. But the only reason I hadn't found anyone was because I wasn't allowed to look at anythng that had a missing person on it. Rob caught me just as I was about to fall off of the motorcycle.

"Whats wrong Jess?," He said with more panic than before. I hated it when he was scared for me. I don't need someone to be scared for me I've said to him all the time. But all he ever did was smile and say I'll always be scared for you because I don't ever want something bad to happen to you. I smiled at remembering this. Then realized that I was still half unconcious and woke myself up.

"Oh!," I said with surprise. Where were we? I've never been here before and...was that a _boat_? Was he attmepting to get me on that? It looked like I could fall thorugh it at anytime. Suddenly the air felt like ice against my skin, as I remembered the boat that I spent a year on dring that war. I shuddered.

"Come on Jess! Don't scare me like this." I woke up to see his smokey gray-blue eyes looking scared. _I won't. I won't ever scare you again_ I said. Well i think did...

"Rob...Is that a _boat?_," I asked, panic taking over my voice this time. He laughed at my reaction and said one simple word

"Yes."

**Hey! Uhmm.. For those of you who read this before. Sorry about the mix up. That was different story that I got mixed up with this one. But. This is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please review it if you can!**


	2. The big Surprise

"Close your eyes," Rob whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin as he softly kissed the hollow at my throat. I couldn't help it. I giggled. Yeah, I know. Jessica Mastriani had just _giggled_.

Rob led me down a hill and to what felt like a clearing in the middle of a forest. The only thing near me that I could feel was the thin layer of fabric covering Rob's perfectly defined abs and the heavy, thick material of his black leather motorcycle jacket. Oh, how I wished, just for once, he'd go a little past his boundaries.

"Where are we going," I asked. Trying to keep my voice polite. Even though he knew I hated surprises, Rob obviously knew this one would get to me at some point.

Rob chuckled," We'll be there in a few minutes." I tried but it was excruciating, waiting for him to let me take my blindfold off. I shivered. Through all the sorry and I love you bit of our midnight meeting, I had forgotten to go inside and get a jacket. I guess Rob felt my shivering because a few minutes later I felt the weight of his motorcycle jacket on my shoulders.

"Are we there yet!" I whined with my worst voice.

"Yeah, just wait one…minute. Okay?" He kissed my jaw. " Stay exactly where you are. Don't move a fraction of an inch. Can you do that for me?" I could sense that he was smiling.

"Yes. I can do that," I smiled back at him even though I couldn't figure out If he was even in front of me anymore.

I heard footsteps a few meters away moving farther and farther away from me. The next thing I heard was the flick of a light switch and then someone grabbed my wrist. So, since I didn't know if it was Rob or not, I kicked him in the stomach.

"JESS! What was _that_ for?!" He complained with a high-pitched squeal. I guess my aiming was a bit lower than I thought.

"Well. You didn't say if it was you or not, so I didn't know any better.." I trailed off there. "And you know that if I don't know who it is my first thought is to kick."

"I'll pay more attention next time," He wheezed. "You can take the blindfold off, now"

I took off the blindfold and gasped at the beautiful sight before me. Rob Wilkins had out done just about everyone on the 'My Favourite People List'. He had set up a boat on the river and put dangling icicle lights on it. There was a table with candles, and two chairs. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And he did it for me. I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do that for me!" I said, tasting the tears as they rolled in my mouth. He hugged me back and I melted in his arms.

Then I felt it. The gun was digging into my side as I hugged him in a strangle-hold manner. "Uhm Rob?" I asked while slowly releasing my arms from around his neck.

"Yeah, Jess?" He said in an exhilarated voice as though he was so happy he forgot about the gun.

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!," I all but shouted at him. Then very calmly, I stepped back after moving my hand to the gun's handle and pulling it out of his pocket. I stared down at my hand in a mixture of feelings. Shock, surprise and anger. "Robert Wilkins. You werent going to SHOOT ME were you?" I eyed him up and down and stared into his face with hatred. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Jess," He said. Calmly taking deep breaths. "I was not going to shoot you." As he said this his facial gestures changed and he looked away half way through his sentance.

"Who told you to do it?" I asked, remembering the phrase 'I pity the fool' in my head. Rob's eye twitched and he turned around and walked to the tree a little ways away. He turned around just as I was about to ask again and said, " No one told me to shoot you. And the gun wasnt for you. See, I went on vacation for awhile and while I was out there I got to talkin' to some guys and well, turns out they werent as nice as they seem. They've been trying to hunt me down since." Rob took a breka from talking and I gestured towards the beautifully lit boat, floating in the lake.

"Jess. I heard you were here and figured I should do something for you. Something to show you that I really do love you and that nothing you can do will change my mind." I pondered what he said for a few minutes before saying, "I dont believe you."

"You.. You _what?!_ Jess. I just told you that _I loved you_! and all you have to say is 'I dont believe you? I thought you had after all we've been through together!" Rob yelled. He stared long and hard at me for a few moments before he turned and marched through the leaves that covered the ground. I stared after him, stunned that I had said that. I mean, Rob and I _did _go through a lot together and through all of that I trusted him, but I still didnt trust him as far as I could throw him. Its just too much to place things unblanced. I loved him once and I still love him now, but...well, im not even sure. But eventually there will be reason that will break everything between us apart and, why not stop i before it begins?


End file.
